What wasn't, is now and forever will be...
by Christina1
Summary: Hehe...here is my take on how DBGT should have ended. Read this please...and of course it is a T&P. Hehe...Ja ne!


Pan smiled as the last breath in her lungs escaped her tired body. She already bid her children and grandchildren a final farewell, for she knew she'd never be back. Closing her coal eyes, she waited to see what her fate would be…  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Pan floated up to Kaio-sama's place, where her fate would be determined. Pan smiled slightly as she noticed how hard, yet how relaxed he was when he worked.  
  
'Kinda like Trunks.' She thought smiling sadly. It was soon Pan's turn, and he glanced down at her with a smile replacing his tired frown.  
  
"Pan Son. Welcome to the after life!" He said happily. "I am going to determine your fate by looking into your past…hmmm…" He said looking at the many papers in his hand.  
  
"Well, it says here that at the age of 14, you were a castaway on a ship that you weren't supposed to be on."  
  
"Well…hehe…you see…" Pan started.  
  
"No, you don't need to explain. I think it's because of you that that mission was such a success. It says here, had your Uncle Goten went, the mission would have failed." Kaio-sama said.  
  
"Really?" Pan said smugly.  
  
"Yup, 'fraid so." He added in. And so for the next 5 minutes, he continued over Pan's faults and accomplishments.  
  
"Okay Pan, this is the last one that I need to ask you about." He said gravely serious.  
  
"Okay." Pan said worriedly.  
  
"You were living a lie weren't you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" She somewhat laughed.  
  
"You didn't marry the man you loved did you?" He asked.  
  
"*Sigh* No I didn't. I didn't marry who I loved. I made a stupid mistake that caused his unhappiness, as well as my own. And what could have been, could have also saved our entire race." Pan said sadly as stray tears made their ways down her face.  
  
Kaio-sama smiled, "That's all I needed to ask you. You may continue on to heaven. And I have a surprise waiting for you there." He said mischievously. "Oh and Pan." He called out.  
  
"Yes?" She asked turning around.  
  
"Look." He said pointing to a shiny object by her. Pan turned and looked at what he was looking at. She gasped once she saw her reflection.  
  
"I look like I'm 18!" Pan said excitedly.  
  
"Well, you're actually 25, but okay. Welcome to heaven, a present from me and world for saving us numerous times." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Pan said as she turned around and went to heaven's gates.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Pan was still marveling down at her body that she didn't watch where she was walking.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Pan said once she noted that she walked right into something.  
  
"It's okay." A gruff, familiar voice said as tears welled up in Pan's eyes.  
  
"How long have you been there?" She asked.  
  
"Long enough. I heard everything that you said, and I'm also taking part responsibility for the extinction of our race. Maybe I should have told you I loved you earlier." He smiled sadly.  
  
"It doesn't matter now." Pan smiled through all the tears as she launched herself into his warm inviting arms. She felt herself melt into him as she felt all her mistakes and doubt disappear upon seeing him. She pulled away briefly to look at his features. He looked just as young as ever.  
  
"He made me 26." Trunks laughed. Pan just marveled at the luminous color of his hair, his sparkling blue eyes that held so much, his chiseled features that made many women gawk at his feet, and his soft lips that she longed to taste. Pan's fingers trailed over his lips. Softly, Trunks pulled her hand away from his mouth. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers. She has been waiting for this her entire life. Responding back to the kiss, she felt complete.  
  
With a need for air, both pulled away gasping. "Isn't this considered cheating?" She said.  
  
"What was it the minister said? Till death you part? He didn't say you couldn't go separate ways after death." Trunks said.  
  
Pan smiled as she realized that he was right. "Now we have eternity together." Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it better than having a mere 112 years or so. At least here we stay young forever too. And that means we have a lot of stamina to do other things." He smiled his mischievous smile.  
  
"You mean we can actually…" Pan said wide-eyed in excitement.  
  
"Of course we can. That was their gift to us." Trunks laughed. "Now come on, everyone is waiting for us."  
  
"Everyone?" Pan questioned on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes, everyone." With that said, Trunks picked her up and flew down the long winding path that he managed to fly by in less than 5 minutes.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Touching down on the planets soft surface, he was sure to tell Pan about the gravity change.  
  
"The thing is, Kaio-sama gave each couple their own planet. I have been waiting for you." He said motioning to the planet they were on.  
  
"You mean that this is ours?"  
  
"Yes, forever." He smiled.  
  
With that said, everyone stepped out of his or her hiding spots. Pan looked around and gasped. Everyone looked so young and healthy.  
  
"Just wondering, how old is everyone here?" She asked around.  
  
"Hmph." Bulma snorted. "They made all the men one year older than the women. All the women are 25, and the men are 26."  
  
"Well that's stupid." Pan snorted. "Oh well, I don't care now." Pan said leaning into Trunks. Pan smiled happily as she left Trunks briefly to hug each and every person. She launched herself at Gohan and Videl. They looked as young as ever. Pan couldn't help but feel like she was a child again. She moved down to her Uncle Goten, who stood next to Bra. She ran into his arms too. She didn't care that she was suffocating him. She let him go, and moved down to Bra, whom she hugged. And lastly, she stopped in front of her grandparents. Chi Chi was so young, that she could have easily been mistaken for Pan.  
  
"Chi Chi?" Goku asked confused as he looked at both.  
  
"I'm your wife baka! That's your niece." Chi Chi frowned.  
  
"Oh, hiya Panny!" Goku said holding his arms out. Pan ran into them. She had missed being in his strong embrace, but most of all, she missed him. After making sure to hug each and every person there, she returned to Trunks' side.  
  
"Well, I guess we should leave you two alone. Bye!" Bulma said as she made Vegeta carry her to their planet.  
  
"Baka! Not too fast! You're gonna mess up my hair!" They heard Bulma yell. The rest just shook their heads and took off home as well.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Pan was walking around, absorbing her surroundings when the smell of food was brought to her attention.  
  
She made her way to the house where she saw Trunks waiting for her at the door. Pan threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Now we truly do have forever." With that said, she kissed him deeply and they made their way's into the house, forgetting the made dinner that was set, and to the bedroom.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, I'm not even going to get into the ending. I completely suck at writing lemons. Well, that is just my take as to what could have happened in the end. I guess you could say this is my way of ending DBGT. Hehe…please write a review! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



End file.
